Because of debt
by Yuki Yuu
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke terpaksa menikahi putri seorang rentenir karena sang kakak melarikan diri dari tanggung jawabnya. Awalnya mereka saling membenci, apakah lambat laun akan muncul perasaan diantara mereka? Penasaran? Baca aja hehehe


Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Because of Debt © Yuki Yuu

Pair : SasuSaku

Sasuke Uchiha : 31

tahun

Haruno Sakura : 21 tahun

Warning : typo, OOC, gaje dsbnya

Don't like, don't read

Summary : Uchiha Sasuke terpaksa menggantikan sang kakak Uchiha Itachi menikahi putri seorang rentenir karena sang kakak yang melarikan diri dari tanggung jawabnya. Awalnya mereka saling benci namun lambat apakah akan muncul sebuah perasaan di hati mereka?.

-ooOoo-

Angin sepoi-sepoi yang bertiup membuat suasana siang hari di Konoha menjadi sangat nyaman. Disebuah cafe terdengar bentakan seorang pria berambut yang tidak mempedulikan pandangan tak nyaman yang diberikan oleh semua pengunjung di cafe tersebut.

"BAYAR HUTANGMU BESERTA BUNGANYA SEKARANG JUGA!. KAU SUDAH MELEWATI BATAS WAKTU PEMBAYARAN!." bentak Haruno Jiraiya pada seorang pria setengah baya berambut hitam panjang berkulit pucat dengan mata seperti ular.".

"Ku...kumohon Haruno-san, tolong berikan beberapa hari lagi. Aku janji akan melunasi hutangku."jawab pria tersebut." Tolong jangan berteriak keras seperti itu. Semua orang memandang ke arah kita, tuan."sambungnya dengan suara yang pelan.

Sambil memandang sekitarnya kemudian Jiraiya menjawab "MEMANG APA URUSAN MU JIKA AKU BERBICARA DENGAN KERAS. SUARU KU MEMANG SEPERTI INI!. TIDAK PERLU KAU PEDULIKAN SUARA KU. SEBAIKNYA KAU BAYAR HUTANGMU SEGERA!"

"Bukankah kau punya sebuah villa di Ame? Bagaimana kalau jual saja villa tersebut padaku. Kalau dihitung-hitung harganya setara dengan hutangmu." sambung Jiraiya yang mengeluarkan sempoa sambil menikmati kopinya yang mulai mendingin.

"Ta...tapi vi...villa itu milik istri-ku. Aku tidak bisa menjualnya."

"Hei...Orochimaru. Apa yang dimiliki istri berarti itu juga punya suami. Kau berhutang pada ku dan itu artinya hutang itu milik istri mu. Sama halnya dengan villa tersebut. Jadi anggap saja istri mu berhutang pada ku dan menjual villanya untuk melunasi hutangnya." kata Jiraiya dalam sekali tarikan nafas sambil memukul telapak tangan kanannya dengan tangan kiri.

"Ta...tapi bagaiman..." baru saja Orochimaru akan menjawab dia sudah dipotong oleh Jiraiya yang memukul meja "Aku tidak peduli bagaimana kau menjelaskan pada istri mu. Yang penting villa itu telah jadi milikku. TITIK!.

-ooOoo-

Mobil Lancer merah dengan kecepatan sedang melintasi sebuah jalan yang lumayan sepi. Disepanjang jalan ditanami dengan pohon maple yang daunnya sedang berguguran karena sedang musim gugur. Dan beberapa daun tersebut terbang ditiup oleh angin yang sedikit dingin.

Pemilik mobil Lancer merah dengan mata emeraldnya yang indah membuka jendela mobilnya karena sangat terpukau akan pemandangan dan angin yang bertiup disepanjang jalan tersebut sehingga kurang memperhatikan kondisi jalan yang sedang dia lintas. Gadis itu hanya sesekali melihat jalan sebentar.

Karena terlalu asyik menikmati pemandangan, gadis tersebut tidak menyadari sebuah mobil Ferrari hitam muncul dari jalan kecil dan turut bergabung melintasi jalan tersebut. Dan pada saat melihat kedepan, dia begitu panik dan kaget disaat yang bersamaan karena dia telah menabrak bagian belakang mobil ferari hitam yang ada didepannya. Untung saja tabrakan itu tidak memakan korban jiwa karena waktu itu juga gadis tersebut sempat menginjak rem.

BRAKKK

Pemilik ferrari hitam langsung menginjak rem ketika dia merasa dorongan dari arah belakang mobilnya. Dan pemilik mobil itu langsung turun dari mobil untuk meminta pertanggungjawaban dari orang yang telah menabrak mobilnya.

"Ahh...maafkan aku, Tuan. Aku tidak sengaja menabrak mobilmu." kata gadis berambut pink sebahu sambil membungkukkan badan ketika keluar dari mobilnya dan langsung menhampiri bagian mobil yang bertabrakan tersebut.

"Tidak sengaja kata mu? Kalau tidak bisa bawa mobil sebaiknya bawa sepeda saja." tanya sekaligus hina pemuda berambut raven dengan gaya mencuat seperti pantat ayam? (author bingung entah berapa banyak botol gell rambut yang dipakai untuk membuat gaya tersebut).

"Hei...kenapa kau berkata seperti itu. Aku kan sudah meminta maaf." jawab gadis tersebut tidak terima dengan hinaan pemuda itu. "Dan lagi aku akan mengganti rugi kerusakan mobilmu. Jangan sombong!." emerald gadis itu menatap tajam langsung ke arah obsidiannya sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya.

"Aku tidak butuh uangmu. Kau pikir aku tidak sanggup memperbaiki mobilku?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk meladeni mu. Jadi terima saja uang ini." ketus gadis itu dan langsung menyerahkan uang itu di tangan pemuda itu. Kemudian dia lnagsung masuk ke mobilnya dan meningglkan lokasi tersebut.

Pemuda itu meremas uang ditelapak tangannya. Baru kali ini ada seorang gadis yang berani melawan dirinya. Biasanya dirinya akan dipuja tapi kali ini dia merasa harga dirinya sedikit tercoreng karena gadis itu berani membentaknya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia juga pergi dari tempat tersebut dan pulang ke rumahnya.

-ooOoo-

"Tou-san dimana ya?" guman gadis berambut pink itu." sambil melirik ke berbagai arah

Dia tidak menyadari ketika memasuki cafe tersebut, dibelakangnya ada beberapa pemuda yang mengekorinya dan beberapanya mendapat tamparan dari kekasihnya karena matanya tidak bisa berkedip melihat gadis itu.

Sedang apa disini? Mencari siapa? Kalau boleh tau siapa namanya? Mungkin itulah beberapa pertanyaan yang dilontarkan beberapa pria yang mengekorinya.

"Apa yang bisa saya bantu, nona? Sepertinya anda kelihatan sedang mencari seseorang. Kalau tidak keberatan aku bisa membantu nona." tanya dan tawar seorang pemuda jabrik berkumis kucing beriris aquamarine dengan gaya sok gentle-nya.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa mencarinya sendiri. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Anda." gadis itu menolak halus tawaran pemuda itu.

"Tidak apa, nona. Aku tidak merasa direpotkan kok" cengir pemuda itu dengan sedikit genit.

"Sakura-chan..."

Baru saja gadis itu akan menolak bantuan pemuda tersebut karena mulai merasa risih, mereka dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara. Gadis itu langsung menoleh ke arah panggilan tersebut dan langsung berlari ke pelukan pria itu.

"Tou-san..." panggil Sakura dengan riang dipelukan ayahnya. Dan langsung dibalas oleh ayahnya sambil mengusap lembut kepalanya.

"Oh...jadi nona manis ini namanya Sakura ya. Sungguh cocok dengan orangnya. Dan Anda ayahnya?. Perkenalkan nama sayaNamikaze Naruto." tanya pemuda jabrik itu sambil ingin menjabat tangan ayah Sakura.

Merasa terganggu oleh sebuah suara, ayah dan anak itu langsung menolehkan wajah mereka ke pemilik suara tersebut.

"HARUNO JIRAIYA?" pekik Naruto saat akan menjabat tangan Jiraiya.

Dan pada saat itu juga beberapa pemuda yang tadi mengekori Sakura langsung mengambil langkah seribu.

"Ya. Apa kabarmu Namikaze-san?"

"Baik. Eh...aku pergi sekarang ya. Tiba-tiba aku teringat ada tugas penting yang belum kuselesaikan. Aku pamit ya. Hehe" cengir Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura dan langsung melesat pergi. Tapi dia dihentikan oleh sebuah tangan besar.

"Tunggu Namikaze-san. Kenapa terburu-buru? Kita bisa duduk sambil menikmati kopi dulu kan?" tanya Jiraiya yang menahan bahu Naruto sesaat sebelum melesat pergi.

"A...aku sedang ada urusan penting. Lain kali saja kita minumnya ya?"

"Ah...kalau begitu tolong kau lunasi hutang mu. Kau sudah melewati satu minggu dari waktu pembayaran."

"Ngg...makanya aku mau pergi sekarang untuk mengumpulkan uang dulu. Jadi aku pegi dulu. Bye Sakura-chan." salam Naruto dan langsung melesat pergi.

-ooOoo-

Jiraiya ditemani tangan kanannya, Hatake Kakashi. Seorang pria berambut perak dengan gaya melawan gravitasi bumi yang memakai masker memasuki rumah mewahnya. Dan langsung menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Kau tau Kakashi. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan Sakura-chan. Dia sudah menginjak usia 21 tahun. Tapi sampai saat ini juga dia masih belum punya seorang pendamping. Di Konoha kebanyakan pemudanya itu suka berjudi, mabuk-mabukan dan sering main wanita." kata Jiraiya dengan frustasi ketika duduk di sofa panjang ruang kerjanya.

"Tuan tidak perlu khawatir Nona Sakura tidak hanya cantik namun juga baik hati. Aku yakin Nona akan mendapat pendamping yang baik." kata Kakashi yang berdiri dihadapan Jiraiya.

"Kau benar, Kakashi. Aku harus mencari pendamping buat Sakura-chan." kata Jiraiya yang berjalan ke arah meja kerjanya, mengambil buku tagihan dan mencari nama di buku tersebut. Kemudian dia menyeringai senang ketika meilhat sebuah nama.

-ooOoo-

Dilapangan tenis terlihat Uchiha bersaudara baru saja menyelesaikan permainan mereka dan menghampiri dua orang gadis yang merupakan kekasih mereka.

"Sasuke-kun...kau terlihat lelah. Minumlah." seru seorang gadis berambut merah sambil memberikan sebotol air mineral dan menyeka keringat kekasihnya.

"Terima kasih karin." seru Sasuke yang merasa biasa saja diperlakukan begitu oleh Karin.

"Mereka terlihat mesra dan serasi ya?" tanya seorang gadis bersurai biru panjang dengan penjepit bunga mawar dirambutnya pada kekasih yang berdiri disisi kanannya.

"Sasu-chan, masa kau hanya mengucapkan terima kasih saja? Setidaknya berikan dia sebuah ciuman di pipi. Atau kau bisa mencium punggung tangannya seperti ini." kata Itachi yang memegang kedua punggung tangan Konan dan langsung menciumnya.

Hali itu menyebabkan wajah Konan sedikit memerah. "Itachi-kun, jangan begini. Ada Sasuke-kun dan Karin-chan disini."

"Terus kenapa?" goda Itachi lagi.

"Sudahlah Itachi-kun. Jangan goda Konan-chan lagi. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan di restoran saja. Sudah lama kan kita tidak makan bersama?" usul dan tanya Karin yang disetujui oleh semuanya.

Ketika memasuki restoran, mata Itachi menangkap sebuah siluet yang berdiri di dekat air mancur yang ada di halaman depan restoran. Seketika dia kaget dan dia meminta adiknya untuk mencari tempat duduk untuk mereka karena akan ke kamar kecil sebentar.

Siluet itu langsung mengikuti Itachi ke halaman belakang restoran.

"Apa mau mu, Jiraiya-san?" tanya Itachi ketika mereka sampai di halaman belakang.

"Tidak perlu aku jawab, kau pasti sudah tau jawaban ku."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku akan membayarmu kalau aku punya uang." gelisah Itachi.

"Kau sudah melewati batas dua minggu dari perjanjian kita. Dan kuhitung hutangmu sekarang adalah 77.450.000 ryo." kata Jiraiya sambil berdiri dengan menumpu satu kaki dengan sebelah lengan dia sandarkan di dinding.

"Bagaimana bisa sebanyak itu? Seingatku aku hanya berhutang 35 juta ryo." kaget dan ingat Itachi disaat bersamaan.

"Apa kau lupa kalau dua minggu yang lalu kau meminjam 10 juta. Lima hari berikutnya 15 juta. Kemudian tiga hari yang lalu kau meminjam 15 juta lagi. Totalnya 40 juta. Kau kudenda 100.000 ryo per harinya. Bunga pinjaman 3%. Kau hitung saja sendiri berapa totalnya. Dan kau harus melunasinya tiga hari lagi. Kalau tidak, akan kusita rumah mu beserta isinya." sahut Jiraiya sambil menyeringai dan pergi dari tempat itu juga.

Sedangkan Itachi hanya bisa menahan amarah sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Dia merasa begitu bodoh karena telah dipermainkan oleh Jiraiya. Kemudian dia mengirim pesan pada Sasuke karena tidak bisa ikut makan siang sebab ada urusan mendadak.

-ooOoo-

Sakura bersama sepupu dan temannya memasuki sebuah restoran. Tanpa disangka dia bertemu lagi dengan Naruto di pintu masuk restoran.

"Sakura-chan? Kau disini juga? Tak kusangka kalau kita berjodoh ya. Siapa kedua nona cantik ini?" tawa Naruto.

"Ini Ino-chan sepupu ku dan Tenten-chan sahabat ku dan Ino." jelas Sakura

"Tuan, nona. Silahkan masuk. Berapa orang?" tanya seorang pelayan restoran.

"Ah...empat orang." jawab Naruto pada pelayan. "Kalian akan kutraktir sebagai tanda perkenalan kita." sambung Naruto.

"Wahh...aku senang sekali ditraktir oleh mu, Namikaze-san." potong gadis bersurai kuning yang mengikat rambutnya seperti pony tail beriris aquamarine langsung menarik tangan Sakura dan TenTen ketika Sakura akan menolak tawaran Naruto.

Ino sengaja memesan makanan yang mahal di restoran itu karena dia mengetahui Naruto tertarik dengan Sakura. Naruto yang melihat itu meminta izin ke toilet karena uangnya tidak cukup untuk mentraktir mereka. Menyadari alasan Naruto, Sakura meminta agar Ino tidak berlaku demikian. Tapi Ino sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. Dan saat akan melanjutkan perkataannya, tanpa sengaja pelayan restoran menyenggol bahu Sakura sehingga jus jeruk terjatuh ke baju Sakura. Kemudian Sakura meminta izin ke toilet untuk membersihkan noda yang melekat di mejanya ditemani TenTen karena TenTen merasa mulas.

"Tenten-chan...kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura sambil mengetuk pintu Tenten saat dia sudah selesai membersihkan noda di bajunya.

"Tidak apa. Kau bisa pergi dulu. Aku masih lama disini." jawab Tenten.

Sesudah itu, Sakura langsung meninggalkan toilet. Tapi saat melewati toilet pria, dia tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan dua orang pria mengenai dirinya. Dia langsung bersembunyi diantara tembok pembatas toilet tersebut dan mengintip mereka. Terlihat dua orang pria sedang berbicara. Yang satu dia kenal yaitu Naruto dan satunya lagi dia merasa familiar dengan wajah tersebut. Dia mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka sambil berusaha mengingat siapa pria berambut raven itu.

"Ayolah...Sasuke. Pinjami aku uang. Aku ingin mentraktir seorang gadis tapi uang ku tidak cukup karena sepupunya yang rakus itu." pinta Naruto dengan mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya karena saat berguman di depan toilet, dia tidak sengaja bertemu Sasuke.

"Siapa gadis itu sampai kau mau mentraktirnya?" tanya Sasuke yang memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana.

"Haruno Sakura. Dia gadis yang sangat cantik dengan rambut pink sebahu. Aku suka mata emeraldnya yang indah. Dia bagaikan bidadari." jelas Naruto sambil mengingat wajah cantik Sakura.

"Haruno? Haruno Sakura? Apa dia putrinya Haruno Jiraiya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya. Meskipun dia putrinya, tapi kepribadiannya tidak sama dengan ayahnya. Sakura-chan begitu baik. Kalau melihatnya sendiri kau tidak akan percaya kalau mereka itu ayah dan anak."

"Tidak perlu dilihat. Aku juga sudah tau. Kalau ayahnya saja sudah seperti itu berarti putrinya juga sama saja. Sama-sama lintah darat." terang Sasuke. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau meminjamkan uang kalau kau pakai untuk mentraktir lintah darat itu." sambung Sasuke yang langsung meninggalkan Naruto.

Sakura yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan Naruto dan Sasuke, merasa geram karena Sasuke telah menjelekkan ayahnya. Kemudian dia ingin memberi pelajaran pada pria raven itu. Saat melihat seorang pelayan yang membawa minuman, Sakura meminta air putih itu. Kemudian Sakura berjalan kearah Sasuke dan berpura-pura tidak melihatnya dan langsung menumpahkan air ke kemeja Sasuke.

"Hei..." pekik Sasuke sambil mengusap air yang ada di kemejanya.

"Astaga...aku tidak sengaja. Aku tidak melihatmu tadi. Maafkan aku." kata Sakura yang pura-pura kaget.

"Rupanya kau lagi, gadis gila." sahut Sasuke ketika mendengar permintaan maaf Sasuke. "Aku selalu sial kalau bertemu dengan mu."

"Justru aku yang seharusnya berkata begitu." ketus Sakura yang tidak terima atas perkataan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak banyak waktu untuk meladeni gadis gila yang seperti anak kecil" kata Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Saat Naruto akan membayar tagihan, dia dikejutkan oleh Sakura yang langsung mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar makan siang mereka. Sakura berkata bahwa Naruto tidak perlu membayar karena dia ingin mentraktir mereka sebagai tanda persahabatan. Naruto senang sekali karena Sakura tidak hanya cantik wajahnya tetapi hatinya juga cantik.

-ooOoo-

Dikediaman Uchiha, tepatnya di kamar lantai dua tepatnya kamar Itachi. Didalamnya terlihat Itachi yang sedang duduk di kusen jendela sambil menikmati bulan yang indah di malam itu dan angin malam yang dingin seolah - olah menemani dirinya yang sedang memikirkan caranya melunasi hutangnya pada Jiraiya. Itachi merasa galau karena besok adalah hari dimana dia harus melunasi hutangnya. Bila dia tidak bisa melunasi hutangnya entah apa yang akan dilakukan oleh lintah darat itu.

TBC

Please R&R

Author masih newbie di fanfiction. Jadi mohon para senpai memberikan saran apabila ada kesalahan ya.

Baiklah sekian dulu chapter ini, sampai jumpa chapter depan ya ( kalau banyak yang review) Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

Bye...bye


End file.
